Cómo entrenar a tu dragón week 2019
by Sora2937
Summary: Relatos en motivo de la semana temática #comoentrenaratudragon convocada por el grupo de MotinFanficker. #DÍA 1: Familia #DÍA 2: Reencuentro #DÍA 3: Nuevo entrenamiento #DÍA 5: Cicatrices #DÍA 6: Confesiones #DÍA 7: Capricho de dragón Los personajes pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a los estudios Dreamworks Animation. Créditos al creador/a de la imagen de la portada.
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1: FAMILIA**

Más fuerza. Necesito más fuerza. O me quedaré aquí dentro para siempre. Y no lo quiero, no. Necesito salir y conocer el origen de los ruidos que he oído desde siempre. Pero es difícil. La pared que me rodea es dura y no se rompe aunque la golpee con mis pequeñas zarpas. Es extraño, pero mi instinto me dice que no debería ser así. Que en realidad, yo no tendría que hacer todo este esfuerzo. Como si ese muro tuviese que explotar de un momento a otro. Pero no lo hace. Así que no puedo evitar pensar que algo va mal. Muy mal. Me estoy cansando y la pared no parece querer romperse. Las patas me duelen y cada vez me cuesta más respirar. De pronto, oigo un ruido. Como si algo se estuviese rompiendo. Y allí está: una grieta. Con las últimas fuerzas, consigo hacerla más grande hasta crear un agujero. Lo primero que noto es el aire salado acariciar mi hocico, junto con un olor amargo y caliente. Después, al sacar la cabeza, consigo ver miles de puntitos brillantes con una bola luminosa encima de mí. Alrededor, hay varios cráteres humeantes, y en el horizonte, una gran superficie negra que se mece suavemente al tiempo que susurra.

Y eso es todo.

Y no lo entiendo.

Cuando estuve dentro del huevo, pude oír gruñidos y ronroneos provenir del otro lado. Y gritos. Y temblores. Pero aquí no hay nadie. Veo trozos de roca quemados, zarpazos en el suelo y trozos de cascaras, pero ni un ser vivo. ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué me han dejado aquí? ¿Que se supone que debo hacer ahora?

De repente percibo un nuevo olor. Pero lejos de relajarme, me asusta. No me gusta nada ese nuevo aroma. Es demasiado ácido y solo me indica peligro. Al girar la cabeza, veo un bosque. ¿Siempre ha estado ahí? Y entre las espesas ramas de los arboles veo unas escamas marrones brillantes. La cabeza, con la boca humeante de ácido, es verde con amarillo y los ojos grises. Sus continuos gruñidos roncos me avisan de sus malas intenciones por lo que, sin querer mostrar ni un ápice de miedo, me encorvo y gruño. Despliego mis alas lo máximo que puedo para hacerme más grande e intimidante. Aun así, el dragón rival no parece darse por eludido y sigue avanzando hacia mí. Podría enfrentarme a él, pero tengo las de perder ante su ácido y escamas venenosas. Lanzo una llamarada de plasma y salgo corriendo en dirección contraria, dispuesto a perderme de vista entre la vegetación del bosque. Pero, un momento, ¿no había mar delante de mí? ¿Por qué ahora estoy a la orilla de un lago y rodeado de bosque? De repente, el reflejo del agua me muestra una imagen de mí: grande y con enormes alas negras. ¿Es que acaso soy mayor? Si tengo que fiarme de las espinas de mi espalda, ya soy un dragón casi adulto. ¿Pero no acabo de salir del huevo? Una bola de ácido deshaciendo la hierba de mi derecha, me obliga a apartar esas preguntas y concentrarme en huir del enemigo. Esquivo varias bolas de ácido hasta que por fin, consigo entrar dentro del bosque. Sigo corriendo cuando oigo una voz gritando:

\- ¡Es! ¡Less!

¿Quién será? Da igual, a juzgar por las pisadas que oigo a mi espalda, el dragón aun me persigue.

\- ¡Tooth-!

La voz cada vez es más fuerte. ¿Por qué sonará tan desesperada? Pero ahora no es momento, huelo la peste a acido demasiado cerca para mi gusto. No quiero que me atrape. Unos metros más adelante, veo un acantilado. Preparo mis grandes alas para planear y estaba a punto de saltar cuando:

\- ¡Toothless!

Abro los ojos, viendo un rostro humano lleno de pecas. Desorientado, miro alrededor para identificar la habitación de Hiccup.

\- Hey, amigo... ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta formulada con la suave voz de Hiccup, con los ojos verdes llenos de preocupación, me recuerda que ya no estoy solo. Atrás han quedado aquellos años de solitud y añoranza. Ahora, por fin, tengo algo parecido a una familia. Un tanto rara y peculiar, pero donde no importa si eres humano o dragón, hay un sitio para ti. Un lugar para cuidar y ser cuidado, para amar y ser amado.

Satisfecho por la reflexión, empiezo a lamer el rostro del humano que a su vez, empieza a reír.

\- ¡Para! ¡Me haces cosquillas! Toothless, ¡estate quieto! ¡Espera, espera, que me voy a caer!

Y sin oponer más resistencia, tiro a Hiccup en mi lecho de madera, cubriéndolo parcialmente con un ala.

\- ¡Oye! Estás muy raro... ¿Es que has tenido una pesadilla?

Al oír la palabra y recordar las noches donde mi compañero humano parece sufrir hasta que consigue levantarse con el pulso acelerado, sudado y con un grito ahogado, gimo por lo bajo.

\- Oh. Ya veo... No sabía que los dragones tuvierais pesadillas... ¿Aunque por qué no deberíais?

Le golpeo la cabeza con el morro. Sé que cuando se pone a murmurar, no deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Y ahora, viendo que aún es negra noche, tenemos que dormir.

\- Vale, perdón, ya me callo. ¿Me dejas al menos coger el cojín? ¿No? Vale, no pasa nada. Si mañana me levanto mareado, ya nos estrellaremos contra una pared. Qué más da un golpe más...


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 2: REENCUENTRO**

En la última expedición a las islas del Norte, la Universidad de Berk ha descubierto unas piezas de arcilla con inscripciones rúnicas. El valor de estos restos es incalculable, no sólo porque es difícil que la arcilla pueda conservarse en tan buen estado con el pasar de los siglos, sino porque además, esas runas pertenecen a un dialecto único que sólo se hablaba en el archipiélago situado dentro del meridiano nombrado antiguamente La Desgracia.

Los investigadores, después de varios días de arduo trabajo, han conseguido transcribir las runas, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que se trata de una canción o leyenda sobre vikingos que cabalgaron dragones. Desconocen si se refiriere a una flota de barcos decorados con tallas de dragones –una práctica habitual de esa cultura- o una aventura perteneciente al folclore de la mitología nórdica.

La historia trata de un guerrero y futuro jefe de la tribu Hooligan. Esta tribu tenía por costumbre cazar un dragón para demostrar su valía y entrar a formar parte de la vida adulta. Pero nada de eso parecía ser posible por el guerrero, que en sus primeros quince años era considerado una vergüenza para su pueblo y hasta ponían en duda que llegara a convertirse en un vikingo digno. La incertidumbre terminó el día que encontró y perdonó la vida a un Furia Nocturna –un tipo de dragón muy escaso del cual no tenían muchos datos y que hasta los propios vikingos temían-. A escondidas, los dos se hicieron amigos y el vikingo, comprendiendo que el dragón no podía volar por tener un ala rota, diseñó un dispositivo de sustitución con el cual, el dragón consiguió volver a volar con el humano subido en su lomo.

Cuando la tribu los descubrió, capturaron al dragón para que los guiara al nido de los dragones con la intención de matarlos a todos y terminar con la amenaza constante que suponían esos animales. Lo que no esperaban es que detrás hubiera una Reina Dragón, tan grande como una isla entera. Por suerte, el guerrero vikingo acudió a salvar a su compañero y juntos derrotaron a la Reina, no sin antes perder una pierna.

A partir de este momento, la vida de la tribu cambió por completo. Abandonaron la costumbre de matar los dragones y, gracias a las enseñanzas del guerrero vikingo, estos entraron a formar parte de su sociedad. Las dos partes colaboraban y se ayudaban para hacer el día a día más fácil. Incluso, el guerrero vikingo fundó una escuela donde se podía aprender más sobre el comportamiento de los dragones y también enseñaba a sus iguales a domar un compañero alado.

Lejos de tener una vida pacifica, el guerrero y su compañero tuvieron que enfrentar a enemigos, tanto humanos como dragones, en varias ocasiones para evitar que invadieran su aldea o causaran un daño mayor al mundo, pero gracias al ingenio del humano y la habilidad del dragón salieron victoriosos de todas las batallas.

Y así pasaron los años, y cuando vivían los hijos de los hijos del guerrero, Odín llamó al valiente vikingo al Valhalla. Su cuerpo lo pusieron en una gran pira funeraria que quemó durante tres días enteros. Triste por la pérdida, el dragón quiso irse con él pero sus escamas resistentes al fuego lo impidieron. Sin saber qué hacer, el dragón decidió quedarse al lado de la tumba esperando su turno. Los descendientes del guerrero intentaron ayudarlo dándole comida y hablándole, pero nada parecía distraerlo. Y un día desapareció.

No fue hasta muchos años más tarde que, después de una extraña tormenta que azotó la isla durante una semana entera, los aldeanos vieron el cadáver del dragón descansando al lado de la tumba del guerrero. Entendiendo el deseo del animal, los descendientes lo enterraron y construyeron una tumba al lado de su familiar, deseando que los dos amigos se pudieran por fin reencontrar en el Valhalla.

\- ¡Hiccup!

Sin reprimir un sobresalto, el joven castaño levanta la vista del artículo del periódico para encontrarse con el rostro molesto de su amigo.

\- ¿Tooth? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? Pues que no me estabas haciendo caso.

\- Estaba leyendo.

\- Siempre estás leyendo, eso no es ninguna novedad. Y me juego mi melena que estás leyendo sobre la leyenda del guerrero vikingo y su amigo dragón por quinceava vez.

\- ¿Y qué si es así?

\- Nada, simplemente me parece curioso.

\- Es que… La historia es muy interesante.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué más ronda por esa cabeza tuya?

\- N-Nada…

\- Hiccup. –advierte Toothless con una ceja alzada- Nos conocemos demasiado como para que me puedas mentir. A parte de que no sabes hacerlo. Así que venga, canta.

\- Bueno… Claro, es una leyenda, los dragones no existen pero… ¿No dicen que todas las leyendas tienen su parte real? Quizá es la gran amistad que compartieron dos amigos… Si es eso, ojalá se reencontraran…

\- Estoy seguro de eso. –responde Toothless con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Porque lo sé. Ah, por cierto, Gobber ha dicho que pasará el fin de semana pescando en el lago, ¿quieres que vayamos?

\- Claro. Hace tiempo que no lo vamos allí.

\- Estupendo, ¿Pues a qué esperamos?

Poniéndose al día con los dos chicos se dirigen hacia el estacionamiento, deteniéndose delante de una moto negra. Y allí, entre las sombras proyectadas por el crepúsculo se puede ver una figura delgada con un casco bajo el brazo al lado de una más ancha con unas grandes alas.


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY 3: NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO**

Un nuevo día empezaba en la isla de Berk y con ello, una nueva idea revolotea en la mente de Hiccup. Y le parece tan emocionante que no duda en incorporarse y levantarse después de desentumecer los músculos. Mientras el chico se cambia la ropa de dormir, Toothless sigue hecho una bola en su cama. Sabiendo que el dragón no se levantará, ni aunque le rogara hasta la saciedad, Hiccup se lanza sobre su lomo mientras le acaricia la panza.

\- ¡Venga Toothless! ¡Arriba! –viéndose ignorado, el castaño decide jugar su última carta- Ya sabes que es hora de comer, ¿no? Creo recordar que tenemos salmón ahumado de Noruega... Y está buenísimo, ya lo sabes...

Y por fin, el dragón decide levantarse, no sin antes darle una mala mirada al chico.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Venga, vamos.

Después de ponerle la cesta llena hasta el tope, con el salmón arriba del todo, Hiccup se prepara su almuerzo con leche de yak, panceta, huevo duro y pan tostado.

\- ¿Sabes? Se me ha ocurrido un nuevo entrenamiento. Servirá para hacer maniobras en caso de que nos encontremos con corrientes de aire cambiantes...

Y con Hiccup perdido en una nube de pensamientos y susurros, Toothless solo puede gemir exasperado por las locuras de su amigo y hermano de diferente especie, al mismo tiempo que se da a la tarea de recordarle que se termine el almuerzo antes que este se enfríe.

Después de lavar los trastes, Huccup se pone una capa de piel de yak y con las correas de Toothless aseguradas, los dos levantan el vuelo hacia la cima de la montaña más alta de la isla. Allí, la nieve y las constantes corrientes de aire erráticas desorientan fácilmente a los viajeros, motivo por el cual, la nombraron la Cima Helada de la Muerte. Como siempre los vikingos no eran los más románticos a la hora de poner nombres, pero el aspecto práctico no se les puede negar. Siguiendo las órdenes de Hiccup, Toothless se queda sobrevolando la cima.

\- Bueno, pues ahora tenemos que intentar que...

De repente, una quietud en el aire seguida por unas corrientes extrañas los desestabiliza, haciendo que se precipiten hacia la nieve.

\- Oh, ¡Por Odín!

Moviendo la palanca de las alas, buscando virar hacia la derecha, el cuerpo del dragón da un giro a la izquierda con tanta fuerza que Hiccup se ve dando vueltas en el aire con Toothless encima suyo.

\- ¡Había olvidado arreglar la anilla de la cuerda!

Toothless gruñe e intentando escapar de las corrientes de aire que lo alejan del chico, pliega las alas y cae en picado. A pesar de conseguir ponerse en el mismo nivel, el cuerpo flacucho del humano se mueve demasiado acorde con las corrientes, impidiendo que el dragón pueda agarrar el abrigo con las fauces.

\- Vale, a ver si el invento funciona...

Con la nieve blanca cada vez más cerca de los dos, Hiccup saca un dispositivo redondo que en apuntarlo hacía Toothless, dispara una cuerda que se enrolla alrededor de la pata delantera. Apretando una pequeña palanca, el aparato recoge la cuerda y acercando a Hiccup al dragón, agarrándose del cuello. Envestido por el viento, Hiccup consigue subirse al lomo del Furia Nocturna y asegurar su pierna protésica a la palanca de las alas.

\- Vale, y ahora, veamos cómo podemos ganar al viento.

Y sí, Toothless cree que su principal preocupación debería ser salir de esas corrientes extrañas y evitar estrellarse contra la cima cada vez más cercana, pero al mismo tiempo, también quiere demostrar que no hay ningún fenómeno de la naturaleza capaz de detener un Furia Nocturna. Como dijo Gobber, no hay nada más peludo que un vikingo testarudo encima de un dragón orgulloso. Básicamente este dicho fue hecho para ellos después de las numerosas ideas locas que ponían en práctica en la Academia de Dragones. Ya es sabido que los gemelos se llevaban la palma en cuanto a desastres y caos, pero de alguna forma ellos dos también tenían su cuenta propia. Y no se arrepienten de nada, solo faltaría.

Pero muy a su pesar, parecía que ese viento era indomable y por más que lo intentaran, las maniobras salían al contrario de lo que la mente de Hiccup planeaba. Y cuando los relieves de la nieve ya eran visibles, una idea acude a la mente de Hiccup. Reordenando las modalidades de la palanca con las acciones resultantes, el chico consigue planear y hasta coger un poco de altura. Asegurándose de rodear la cima, tanto dragón como humano sienten la emoción recorrer por sus venas, exclamando en risas y carcajeos.

\- Ahora podemos decir que podemos volar por cualquier lugar. ¡Au! Pero bueno, ¿y ahora por qué me golpeas?

Con la mirada fija hacia delante, Toothless suelta un gruñido que simula una risa.

\- Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Muy bien pues ahora veras.

Hiccup tenía la intención de obligar a Toothless a girar hacia la izquierda pero, olvidando que aún estaban sumergidos en las corrientes de aire traicioneras, el cuerpo de la Furia Nocturna vira hacia la derecha cayendo sobre la nieve de una sobresaliente de la montaña.

\- ¡Oh venga ya! Definitivamente los dioses nos odian...


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY 5: CICATRICES**

En el mundo vikingo no había nadie que no tuviese cicatrices. Como si estas fuesen una muestra de su dura cotidianidad. No es raro que ya de niños las consigan por caer durante los juegos o ya de más grandes, en los entrenamientos. Pero lejos de acomplejarlos, las mostraban con orgullo y no perdían la oportunidad de explicar la historia detrás de ellas en cada festín. Pero a parte de esas, hay otras cicatrices que no son visibles y que raramente se exteriorizan. Hiccup lo sabe muy bien.

Él es consciente que dentro de su ser hay cicatrices invisibles para los demás. No sabe exactamente donde, aunque a juzgar por las punzadas en el pecho que tiene cada vez que lo recuerda, sospecha que se encuentran en el corazón. Justo en ese órgano que late y que separa los vivos de los muertos. ¿Será que hay un límite de cicatrices con las que una persona puede vivir? Hiccup lo desconoce pero de ser así, espera que ese límite sea muy superior a las suyas. Porque calcula que a sus dieciséis años ya tiene unas cuantas. Y algunas no cree que hayan cicatrizado con el pasar de los años. Y, a este ritmo, sospecha que no lo harán nunca.

Todas ellas son cicatrices que le recuerdan una época lejana y cercana a la vez. Es difícil de explicar pero todo se reduce al día que decidió lanzar una red y perdonar la vida a un Furia Nocturna. Ese día, su vida cambió a pesar de que en ese momento no fuese consciente. Antes de ese hecho, él no era nadie en la aldea. Y aún puede dar gracias a que era el hijo del jefe o a saber si aún estaría vivo.

Recuerda que en algún momento se dio cuenta que no era igual a los demás. No sólo en el físico, también en el modo de hacer o de pensar. Cuando los demás respondían con la fuerza bruta a la mínima de cambio, él prefería hablar y encontrar una solución al problema. Muy estúpido tenía que ser si creía que los demás niños no encontraran eso divertido y decidieran llenarlo de moretones y golpes. Por eso agradece que Gobber decidiera convertirlo en su pupilo en la herrería. Así consiguió aislarlo más de los demás niños y evitar que fuese su blanco a todas horas. Claro que siguió recibiendo golpes, pero al menos se redujeron en los trayectos de casa a la herrería o viceversa. O en el camino hacia los recados sin la compañía del vikingo mayor. Pero siendo optimistas, esto le sirvió para analizar el perfil de sus abusones y crear estrategias para evitarlos. Evitar a los niños, otro cantar eran los adultos. De esos no podía escapar. Fuese donde fuese, podía sentir la mirada de decepción y lástima de los adultos. Encontraban una broma muy cruel, digna de Loki, el hecho que fuera el hijo de Stoick el Vasto. Y encontraban aún más inverosímil que fuese el siguiente jefe de la aldea, su padre el primero. Más de una vez escuchó a su tío proponer a Snotlout como el siguiente jefe y no eran muchos los que se negaban... Por no decir ninguno. Hiccup también pensaba por qué motivo los dioses le permitieron nacer a cambio de la vida de su madre. Quizá, de tener un segundo hijo, ese sería el indicado para seguir el legado de su padre. Su padre... Nunca lo miraba a los ojos. Nunca estaba en casa. Nunca estaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Siempre en la Sala del Consejo y cuidando a su aldea, pero nunca tenía tiempo para su propio hijo. "Tienes que convertirte en un vikingo digno." le decía en las noches tormentosas, esas donde parece que los dioses quieren romper el cielo, y Hiccup solo buscaba la calidez de alguien haciéndole compañía. Aún ahora odia las noches de tormenta.

Y como si de otra vida se tratara, desde que conoció a Toothless y sobre todo desde que derrotaron a la Muerte Roja, su vida ha dado un vuelco. Los otros jóvenes lo han aceptado en su círculo de amistad extraña y peculiar, integrándolo en sus locuras o peleas. Los adultos lo miran con orgullo y respecto, y hasta le piden consejos para mejorar ciertos trabajos manuales. Y por si fuera poco, su padre se ha vuelto un férreo defensor de que sea el próximo jefe. El único que no ha cambiado ha sido Gobber, porque el vikingo rubio siempre lo ha mirado con ojos orgullosos y ha creído en él.

Y no puede evitar pensar que hay algo malo en él. Sabe que tendría que alegrarse por ser reconocido, que lo hace, pero en el fondo no deja de preguntarse quién es para ellos. "Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? No tenías que esforzarte en ser algo que no eres" le recordó el herrero con un guiño. ¿Y quién es él en realidad? Antes era Hiccup el inútil. Ahora es Hiccup el domador de dragones. ¿Significa eso que el día que desaparezcan los dragones, dejará de serles útil? ¿Se repetiría la misma historia? Ya ha tenido suficiente de soledad y lágrimas contra la almohada. Quiere seguir como si nada, pero no puede olvidar. No puede olvidar que antes de sus sonrisas, le mostraban desprecio. Que antes de risas y golpecitos en la espalda, él era el saco para ser golpeado.

Un golpecito húmedo y frío contra su mano lo saca de sus pensamientos. A su lado está Toothless que lo mira con esos ojos verdes tóxicos preocupados. Al saber que tiene toda su atención, vuelve a pasar el hocico por su mano al tiempo que gime bajito.

\- Toothless... ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Volviendo a gemir, pasa un ala por encima como si quisiera cubrirlo de la humedad de la noche. Y Hiccup no lo pone en duda.

\- Perdón... No podía dormir y he venido aquí...

Al lago donde empezó todo. Desde ese día, el claro con el lago se ha vuelto su lugar especial al que siempre va cuando necesita pensar. Lejos de miradas y risas cambiantes.

Toothless sigue con la mirada fija en su castaño con pecas. Dragón y humano se conocen tan bien que en seguida saben cuándo algo preocupa al otro, y por eso, pone la cabeza sobre el muslo de Hiccup y empieza a ronronear. Riendo por lo bajo, el chico le acaricia la cabeza.

\- Es verdad. Tú estás aquí. Aunque los demás me vuelvan a dar la espalda, tú seguirás a mi lado, ¿verdad?

El bufido que suelta Toothless se lo confirma y el leve mordisco a su mano es como le dijera "¿Acaso no es evidente, tonto?".

\- Un poco tonto sí que soy.

Un gruñido es la única respuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY 5: CONFESIONES**

\- Oye, ¿y dónde decís que vamos?

Tuffnut no había terminado la pregunta que ya se oyen exclamaciones de protesta.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Ya es la quinta vez que te lo decimos!

\- ¿Y tú lo sabes hermanita?

\- No, pero al menos me hago la inteligente fingiendo que lo sé.

\- Oh, no había pensado en eso.

\- Claro, por algo yo soy la lista de los dos.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes!

Previendo que los dos hermanos empezarían a golpearse la cabeza mutuamente, Hiccup responde:

\- Te lo vuelvo a decir, vamos a las afueras del pueblo donde Gobber y yo hemos construido una nueva máquina para entrenar.

\- Ah vale. ¿Y por qué?

\- Para que pueda machacaros y haceros callar de una vez. –responde Snotlout.

\- Ui, qué miedo me das. Mira como tiemblo.

\- Di mejor, como temblamos.

\- Cierto.

\- Bueno en realidad, necesitamos practicar nuevos ataques conjuntos para poder hacer frente un ataque de los Marginados... De hecho he pensado que quizás...

\- Fishlegs, cállate que tantas palabras juntas tuyas me marean.

\- Con suerte te caes y rompes la cabeza. –murmura Astrid cruzándose de brazos.

\- Chicos, calmaos. –ruega Hiccup, con Toothless a su lado.- Ya casi llegamos.

\- Por cierto, eso nuevo que habéis hecho... ¿Se puede romper?

\- No. Nada de romperlo, sino no podremos hacer nada. –responde Hiccup con una mirada de advertencia a Tuffnuf.

\- ¿Entonces para que se construyen cosas sino son para destruirlas?

\- ¿Y ahora por qué te pones filosófico? –pregunta Astrid.

\- Yo encuentro la pregunta muy interesante. Es más, podría añadir que ¿para qué nos bañamos? –añade Ruffnut con la mano en la barbilla.

\- Desisto.

\- Muy buena observación, hermana, pero yo solo lo digo por la pila de madera de ahí. Si se construye algo, al menos que aguante lo suficiente para ser destruido por nosotros. Lo encuentro una falta de respeto.

\- ¿Y ahora que estás diciendo?

\- No Astrid, esta vez el gemelo tiene razón, mira.

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde Fishlegs señala, el grupo de jóvenes ven una pila de madera destrozada unos metros más adelante. En reconocerla como la estructura que construyó con Gobber, Hiccup suelta un grito.

\- ¿¡Por qué se tiene que destruir todo en este pueblo!?

\- Oh, ¿es que en otros lugares no es así? –pregunta Snotlout alzando una ceja.

\- Que desperdicio...

\- Muy bien, ¿quién ha sido?

\- ¿Perdón? –preguntan los gemelos siendo señalados por Hiccup.

\- ¿Quién de los dos ha sido? O ¿Habéis sido los dos?

\- Mi hermano y yo no toleramos acusaciones sin pruebas. Va contra del principio de inocencia.

\- Claro, porque todo lo reducís a cenizas. –asegura Astrid.

\- ¡No todo es culpa nuestra! Snotlout también destruye cosas.

\- ¡Hey! ¡A mí no me metáis! Además, la mayoría de las veces también estáis vosotros.

\- Entonces, eso nos hace cómplices de crímenes ¿no? –reflexiona Tuffnuf con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Dejaros de tonterías y decidme quién de vosotros ha sido!

\- Hiccup, tranquilo. –dice Fishlegs- A ver, antes me has dicho que ayer terminasteis de construirla, ¿verdad?

\- Ah, claro, gracias Fishlegs. A ver, ¿Qué habéis hecho esta noche?

\- Conque el señorito Hiccup no se fía de nosotros. –responde Tuffnut cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Calumnia! –grita Ruffnut.

\- Pues que sepa el señorito Hiccup que no tenemos nada que esconder. Esta noche, cuando volvíamos a casa, se nos ocurrió la genial idea de pasar por el cobertizo de armas.

\- ¡Exacto! Jugamos un poco con ellas, pero saltaron las chispas y justo por ahí cerca había un bote de aceite y ¡bum! El cobertizo estalló en llamas.

\- ¡Fuisteis vosotros! –grita Astrid enfadada.

\- Claro. –responden los gemelos a la vez.

\- Ehm... Lo normal es que no lo confesarais tan a la ligera, ¿no? -pregunta Fishlegs inseguro.

\- Bueno, en estos gemelos no hay nada normal... -responde Snotlout mientras intenta sujetar a Astrid que intenta golpear al par de rubios con el hacha.

\- ¡Dejadme que me los cargo!

\- Astrid, tranquila, cuando confiesen haber destruido mi maquina los puedes matar, pero por ahora no. –calma Hiccup poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

\- Un momento. Estamos orgullosos de nuestro espectáculo de ayer pero no somos participes de la destrucción de tu máquina.

\- Cierto. No es nuestro estilo.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Alguien entiende a ese par de locos? –pregunta Snotlout.

\- Nuestra especialidad es hacer volar los edificios, sea con fuego o con explosiones.

\- Exacto. Nos duele que no sepáis algo tan básico como eso.

\- Odín dame paciencia... -murmura Hiccup.

\- Bueno, en eso tienen razón. No recuerdo ninguna trastada sin fuego... –reflexiona Fishlegs.- Bueno, espera, sí que ha habido casos.

\- En esos casos, está Snotlout con nosotros. Y él tiene el cerebro demasiado frito como para entender el arte de incendiar. –responde Ruffnut.

\- O el arte de explosionar. –añade Tuffnut.

\- ¡Los que tenéis el cerebro frito sois vosotros! ¡Normal con tantas explosiones!

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro. Te recuerdo que ayer estabas en el tercer almacén comiendo el pescado en salazón.

\- ¡No estábamos hablando de mí!

\- No lo has negado. –responden los dos gemelos con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Has sido tú! ¡Esa carne la estaba guardando para hacerle a Meatlug un gran pastel de pescado!

\- ¿Y yo cómo iba a saber eso? Haber puesto su nombre listillo.

\- ¡Su nombre estaba escrito en la tapa!

\- Ah... Ahora que lo dices sí que había algo escrito.

\- Ahora que habla de escritos... ¿No era Astrid la que mojó el nuevo dibujo de Hiccup? -pregunta Ruffnut con la mano en la barbilla.

\- Cierto.

\- ¿¡Y ahora a qué viene este cambio de tema!? –pregunta Astrid enfadada.

\- ¡Era el dibujo para la nueva cola de Toothless! Pensaba que había sido el viento...

\- Lo siento Hiccup, pero se me cayó la jarra y se mojó...

\- ¿Y pensaste que lo más inteligente era esconderlo y no decirme nada?

\- Bueno... Es que entonces me hubieras dado el discursito de no entrar en tu área de trabajo.

\- ¡Y por algo será que no quiero que entre nadie!

\- No nos deja entrar ni a nosotros... -dicen los gemelos alzando los hombros.

\- ¡Thorston estáis muertos! –grita Astrid abalanzándose sobre ellos.

\- ¡Yo te apoyo! –añade Snotlout para ser detenido por Fishleg.

\- Tú tienes cuentas pendientes conmigo. Nadie come lo de Meatlug y se sale de rositas.

\- ¡Dejad de pelearos y decidme quién ha destrozado mi maquina!

Viendo como los jóvenes siguen discutiendo, o peleándose según como se vea, Toothless mira a sus amigos dragones al lado de la pila de madera. Extrañado por el nerviosismo que muestran, la Furia Nocturna se acerca hasta que ve restos de madera entre las garras del Pesadilla Monstruosa, los dientes de la Gronkle, la cola de la Nadder y los cuernos del Cremallerus Espantosus. Sorprendido mira la estructura destruida y a sus amigos que lo ven con espanto. Oyendo aun los gritos de sus compañeros humanos, el Furia Nocturna pone los ojos en blanco y, después de destruir la posible evidencia que pueda culpar a sus amigos, se enrosca sobre sí mismo dispuesto a echar una siesta.


	6. Chapter 6

**DAY 5: CAPRICHO DE DRAGÓN**

Hiccup sabe que en general los dragones son seres racionales y dóciles. Al menos los que viven en su aldea. Pero eso no quita que en algunos días, los dragones de sus amigos necesitan un trato especial. Como si quisieran un capricho. Y claro, quién es el vikingo que les niega eso cuando se pasan todos los días aguantando los cambios de humor o terquedad vikinga. O locura en algunos casos, y para nada está pensando en ciertos mellizos. Por ejemplo, cuando Stormfly rechaza el barril de pescado, Astrid entiende que en realidad quiere decir que le apetece pollo -cuando está enferma y no quiere comer simplemente ataca el barril con las púas de su cola-. Hookfang es complicado de entender porque frecuentemente hace lo que quiere e ignora las órdenes de Snotlout, pero en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando es muy obediente, lo que quiere es que le froten la cabeza durante horas. Barf y Belch tienen su propio jinete pero a veces, enroscan su cuello de manera que son comandados por el otro gemelo. En realidad, Hiccup sabe que los gemelos lo saben, más que nada porque un día los escuchó preguntándose el motivo y al no llegar a ninguna conclusión, decidieron seguirles la corriente. Otro caso complicado es el de Meatlug. O bien tiene cientos de caprichos o bien, es Fishlegs el que se la pasa colmándola de mimos. Pero a pesar de eso, Hiccup cree que ahora es capaz de diferenciar cuando se trata de simples mimos y cuando de una verdadera necesidad de la dragona. Los cuentos de la princesa Meatlug es un mimo de Fishlegs. Cuando ella se friega contra Fishlegs y este le masajea las patas, es un capricho.

Es por todos estos pequeños detalles que Hiccup cree fervientemente que los dragones tienen sus momentos de caprichos. Igual que los humanos. Y eso no le molesta en absoluto, al contrario, le alegra que sus amigos se lleven tan bien con sus dragones. Lo que sí le molesta y no para de darle vueltas a la cabeza es que no encuentra ningún capricho de Toothless. Se ha pasado noches en vela intentando encontrar algún comportamiento fuera de lo normal, pero nada. Y le aterra pensar que cuando Toothless necesitaba alguna atención especial, él no se ha dado cuenta. ¿Cómo puede pensar en enseñar a tratar con un dragón cuando él no sabe hacerlo con el suyo propio? Al final, después de muchos dolores de cabeza, ha decidido empezar la misión "Encuentra caprichos".

La misión parecía ser prometedora pero ha quedado reducida a un mero formalismo. Al contrario, lo único que ha conseguido es que Toothless se lo quede viendo como si hubieran salido dos cabezas de golpe. Y no solo él, los demás del grupo pensaron que había cogido la varicela. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era alérgico a aquella planta? Lo único que quería era probar si a Toothless le gustaba… Que por cierto, la debe odiar porque cuando la vio en sus manos, salió corriendo. Y esa misma escena, sustituyendo la planta por otros objetos, se ha repetido a lo largo de la semana. Y ya se estaba quedando sin ideas, creyendo que era el peor jinete de Berk, cuando al regresar de la Sala del Consejo ve a Toothless subido al tejado de su casa, viendo la luna. Curioso, Hiccup sube al tejado y sentándose a su lado, le empieza a acariciar la cabeza.

\- Hey campeón, ¿Te pasa algo?

Solo recibe un gemido como respuesta. Hiccup sigue acariciándole mientras alterna la mirada entre la luna y el dragón. Esa noche la luna era más grande de lo habitual y su luz iluminaba todo casi como si fuese de día.

\- ¿Quieres volar?

Alzando sus apéndices auditivos, Toothless empieza a saltar emocionado, apresurándolo a montarlo. Alertado por todo el ruido, Stoick saca la cabeza por una ventana cuando ve a su hijo encima de Toothless que ha emprendido el vuelo.

\- ¿¡A dónde vais ahora!?

\- ¡No tengo ni idea! ¡No me esperes despierto! –grita Hiccup, pensando que este tipo de conversación hubiese sido imposible unos años atrás.

Desconociendo el destino, Hiccup pone la palanca en modo planeador de manera que Toothless puede maniobrar con total libertad.

Y tanta libertad.

En ninguno de los vuelos que han hecho hasta ahora, han realizado tantas piruletas como esa noche. Y seguidas. Toothless parece eufórico y no da señales de detenerse. Por su parte, Hiccup lo encuentra divertido y, aunque nota la cena en la boca del estómago, le deja hacer.

No es hasta mucho rato después que Toothless decide aterrar en un trozo de roca perdido en medio del mar. Y cuando sus patas tocan el suelo, se sienta mirando fijamente a Hiccup.

\- ¿Q-qué? –pregunta el castaño confundido.

Toothless se moja los labios con la lengua.

\- Oh, ¿tienes hambre? No he traído pescado… Supongo que podemos pescar algo. Aunque no sé cómo… Quizá con…

Rodando los ojos, reconociendo que Hiccup está perdido en su mente, Toothless se le acerca y lo tira al suelo.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Y ahora por qué me tiras?

Pero su queja queda en el olvido cuando ve que el dragón se estira a su lado con la vista fija en el cielo. Es en ese momento cuando ve como miles de estrellas caen del cielo.

\- Oh… Ya veo. Querías ver esto a solas… Claro, en casa estarán gritando preguntas a los dioses.

Si todos los caprichos de su dragón consisten en perderse en una isla lejana y ver espectáculos como ese, bienvenidos sean. Y los que no también. Al fin y al cabo, Toothless se los merece todos.


End file.
